Dylan Krenek Rocks The World
by theofficialdylanimated
Summary: 13-year old suburbanite Dylan Krenek who has a love for pop culture and anime, and plays bass guitar in a garage-band, was born with Autism, but he speaks normal, even though he can tend to talk to himself a lot. He gets bullied, and no one cares about him or his problems, except for his friends. Will everyone see who he truly is? Find out in this OC Story on FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan Krenek Rocks The World

Chapter 1: School sucks, I know.

I had a dream. It was a vision, actually. Of a fist-fight. Between me, and someone else. I don't know, it was weird.

I hear a door open.

Thunder: Dylan...Wake up.

Oh yeah...my name's Dylan.

Dylan: 5 more minutes...please...

Thunder: Wake [COUGH] up.

Dylan: Ugh...Thunder is that you?

Thunder: Hmm...is it?

Dylan: Just let me sleep...

Thunder: Wake up or I'll spill vodka on 'ya.

Dylan: OK I'M UP.

Thunder: Welp...good morning?

Dylan: Good...morning...

Thunder: Hey...I know you're tired. I'm tired too. By the way, it's 7:45 AM.

Dylan: [Yelling] OH, CRAP IT'S 7:45? I'M GONNA BE LATE!

Thunder: Tried to tell you...

Dylan: [Yelling] TRIED TO TELL ME? YOU WERE GONNNA SPILL VODKA ON MY FACE!

Thunder: Hey! It's Only a joke!

Dylan: [Starts Laughing] Hahaha...the way you say it is just...hahaha!

Thunder: Alright, let's get the frick goin'.

Dylan: Alright!

I then eat my breakfast, brush my teeth, and put my Gorillaz T- Shirt on, as well as some All Might pajama pants. It's dress down day, so I am very excited to wear these at school.

Dylan: Let's get on with it.

I head into my garage and I find my Vespa, reflecting the sunlight, like it's specialty. Boy, I love it. That baby can give ya one hell of a ride when ya turn on its motor.

As I ride on my Vespa, I think about what people are going to talk about at school. For sure there'll be gossip about a recent false threat, but I'll try my best to stay out of it.

[20 MINUTES LATER]

I made it. I made it to the place where it's gossip heaven and everyone knows each other. I'm talking about North Raven Middle School.

I step off my Vespa, feeling nervous. VERY nervous.

My conscience is always telling me: "JUST BE YOURSELF" "TRY NOT TO DIE" "BREAK THE RULES, MAYBE?"

I just say "Shut up", and suddenly people think I'm talking to myself, and think I'm crazy.

Thunder: You ok?

Dylan: Yeah… just nervous…that's all…

Thunder: It's Charity, isn't it?

Dylan: Yeah…

Thunder: Don't worry about her! She's a dumbass! If she calls you mushroom-head, ignore it.

Dylan: It's just…no one cares about me or my problems…

Thunder: So? They don't know who you truly are!

Dylan: Then…what…what am I?

Thunder: You're a-

[BELL RINGS, INTERRUPTING THUNDERS SENTENCE]

Thunder: STUPID BELL!  
Dylan: Ah god…time to head into science…see you after class…

Thunder: Ok. See 'ya!

Science class. Worst. Class. Ever. I can't stand it. It's annoying, it's hard, and it's a real pain in the ass.

Whatever.

I walk into the hallway, my shades on and everything. I then stand on the wall, and the first thing I hear is:

Ms. Jemima: C'mon, Dylan!

I just stand there.

Ms. Jemima: C'mon, Dylan!

I just keep on standing there.

Ms. Jemima: C'mon, Dylan!

[BELL RINGS]

Dylan:[Yelling] HASHTAG NOT LATE!

And I run inside.

She gives me this real hard stare.

Dylan: What?

Ms. Jemima: Sunglasses off, or you will be dress-coded!

Darknys: What the f**k is that even supposed to mean?! Right, Erma?

Erma looks over at Darknys and giggles.

Ms. Jemima: DARKNYS!

Darknys: Yeah?

Ms. Jemima: FIRST WARNING.

Darknys: Pssshhh…whatevs.

That's Darknys. He's a goth, but he has a pretty sad life. He lost his parents when he was just a baby, and ever since then, teachers and students look at him as a public disgrace. But me and Thunder don't!

He lives with a 9-yr-old ghost-girl named Erma. Erma is soooo cute. She was the daughter of the girl from "The Ring", but she ran away to start a new life. She might look cute, but she can release demons if anyone messes with her or her friends, like right now. Pretty scary, huh?

Erma releases demons at Ms. Jemima, scaring her and making her run back to her desk.

Illiana: Darknys, again?

Darknys: Yes, again.

Dylan: Wassup, my goth bro!

Darknys: OOOOHHH Yeaah! Mah Dawg! Everything ok?

Dylan: Yep.

Darknys: Good.

Dylan: Hi Erma!

Erma comes toward me and hugs me.

[40-SOMETHING MINUTES LATER]

Dylan: Time To go!

Ms. Jemima: [HARD STARE]

Dylan: [Yelling] AW C'MON!

Ms. Jemima: Have a good day.

Me, and Darknys sprint out of the classroom.

Darknys: Where's Erma?

Dylan: She teleported.

Darknys: Alright, thanks. See ya!

Dylan: See you after 2nd period…

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan Krenek Rocks The World

Chapter 2: Uhh...Meow?

One problem I have pretty much every day, is the fact that, well, I can't really make friends.

To me, I barely have any friends. For some reason, Thunder and Darknys always doubt the fact that I don't have any friends. To me, they are like my brothers. And I guess Erma is the little sister.

Fast Foward A Few Hours.

It's dismissal.

I am on my phone while walking down the stairs and then, out of nowhere, people just start pushing and shoving me.

Dylan: Watch out! Jesus...

Random Girl: Bruh, I don't care 'bout nothin' you say, boy!

Dylan: Stop! Or I'll call Mr. Peele!

I then slap the girl and run to the back of the school.

Dylan: [BREATHING HEAVILY] I...I hope I'm safe here.

Darknys: Well look who it is!

I see Darknys smoking with some other kid, and Erma eating a Happy Meal from McDonalds.

Dylan: Oh...hey...Darknys.

Darknys: Let me guess, somebody gettin' up in your business again?  
Dylan: Yep.

Darknys: Who was it?

Dylan: Some random black girl.

Darknys: Charity?

Dylan: Nope some other girl. She had long hair.

Darknys: Hmm...I think I might know who you're talkin' about.

Dylan: You...do?

Darknys: Yeah! She can really get like that sometimes. Next time just call me and then, Erma will release demons at the bully. Got it?

Dylan: Ok...

Unknown Voice: And if Erma isn't there, I could come and save you.

Dylan: Who's this kid?

Darknys: This is Parker. Parker Reed. He's in the 8th Grade.

Parker: Sup, Sunglasses.

Dylan: Call me Hentai Boy, as a nickname. My real name is Dylan.

Parker: Ok, Hentai Boy. Do you watch Hentai?

Dylan: [SWEATING NERVOUSLY] Wha...Hentai? Pssh, no, no way I watch that inappropriate stuff!

Parker: Well I do. The fan-service kind.

Dylan: So...you're a weeb?

Parker: Yep. I'm the most crazy weeb.

Dylan: I'm a weeb, too.

Parker: I'm better! In fact, I'd bet you can't even imagine the collection of Body Pillows I have.

Dylan: I'd bet you can't even imagine the collection of Otaku Figurines I have?

Parker: Wanna go, Hentai Boy?

Darknys: Alright, that's enough. We get it, you both are trying to see who's the craziest weeb.

Dylan: Well, I gotta get home. See you guys.

Darknys: See 'ya!

Parker: Yeah, see you soon Hentai Boy!

If only. If I had one wish that could be grant, it would be to have a girlfriend, or just somebody to love in general.

My parents tell me every time that "Middle School was hard for me, too."

It is. It really, really is.

I'd bet that High School will be harder than what I'm going through right now.

[10 MINUTES LATER] I arrived into the city. That city is Foster, FL. It sure is a New York kind of town.

Every where I walk there's graffiti and signs painted and posted everywhere.

There's a bunch of stores, restaurants, and amenities, including a Movie Theater called BND Cinemas 19.

I walk past an alley that's right next to the store where I work, Wax Records. There they sell Vinyl Records.

Vinyl Records are big, black discs that you put on a turntable, and you put this little thing on it, and it plays music.

I suddenly hear this cat noise from a trash can.

I decide to go into the alley and stand right in front of the can, deciding whether I should open it or not.

Dylan: Hey bud? Are you in there?

Unknown Voice: Uh…what?

She sounds like a girl? Maybe she's just an impersonator?

Unknown Voice: Get…me…out of here…

Dylan: I'm going to lift the lid off now, ok?

Unknown voice: Ok…

I open the can, and I see, something I never expected to find.

It's a girl. But not an ordinary girl.

She…she's half cat.

What I mean is that she has real cat ears and a real cat tail.

I don't know what to say about this.

Unknown Voice: Uhh…meow?

Dylan: Who…what…are you?

Naomi: I'm Naomi.

Dylan: What the f…

I faint.

[? MINUTES LATER]

What have I seen. For sure it was real, but what did I just see…

My eyes open, and then…

I see the "girl" laying down on my lap!

Oh wait, her name's Naomi.

Naomi: Hi.

Dylan: Wha-What? What are you doing?

Naomi: Oh…sorry. I see your sensitive.

Dylan: Of course, I am!

Naomi starts to cry for no reason.

Dylan: Don't do this, please?

Naomi looks at me, still sad.

Dylan: I'm sorry…

Naomi: It's ok.

She smiles and wipes her eyes.

Dylan: Do you want anything?

Naomi: A cookie would be nice.

I go to the kitchen and grab her a cookie.

I look at her, and I get this feeling. I don't know what it is, but it's there.

I suddenly get the urge to ask her age.

Dylan: Na…Naomi?

Naomi: Yes? [She says with a cute look on her face]

Dylan: How…how old are you?

Naomi: 13!

Dylan: Wow…

I decide to go sit on the couch to watch TV, and then I realize I have things to do.

Dylan: Aw crap, here we go again.

END OF CHAPTER 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan Krenek Rocks The World

Chapter 3: Friday Night.

Dylan: Aw Crap, Here we go again.

I reach into my backpack and find my Science Study Guide, with only 6 questions uncompleted.

What's weird is that, well, I wouldn't complete any of my homework on Friday nights, because I like to go to the mall, or the movies once in a while.

Now, I can't go to the mall because I have this "Naomi" girl laying down on my rug!

I hope I can get used to this.

You know what?

I think I should just take her with me.

Because right now I got nothing else to do.

Dylan: Minus well...

Naomi: Minus well what?

Dylan: Why don't you come with me to the mall, so that way you won't cry like a baby at home, alone.

Naomi: That sounds nice!

Dylan: Alright.

I look for my skull bandana, and I look everywhere, then I see that Naomi is wearing it.

Dylan: Naomi?

Naomi: Yes?

Dylan: Can I have that...bandana?

Naomi: What bandana?

Dylan: The black thing with the white triangles on them.

Naomi: Oh, this? Oh, sorry.

Dylan: It...it's fine.

I put it on, and then I put on my clout googles.

Clout goggles are white-round sunglasses that are in trend. Kurt Cobain wore them in the 90's. And now kids and Takeoff from the rap group Migos wear them now.

I then head into the bathroom and decide to brush my hair. I wanna make it look like the hair of Jung-Kook from BTS.

I then put on my Hollister jacket, and now I'm ready to head out.

Dylan: Naomi!

Naomi: Yeah?

Dylan: Let's ride.

[10 MINUTES LATER]

Naomi: How fast does this bike go?

Dylan: As fast as Sonic The Hedgehog!

Naomi: How long have you had this for?

Dylan: Like, for years!

Naomi: Wow!

We then pull up to the mall, and a bunch of people notice me and Naomi.

I tip my clout goggles to see the people looking at us.

Dylan: What are you looking at?

They then get back to their business.

Dylan: Alright, let's head inside. Just disguise yourself as someone else. Also, hide the ears and the tail, please.

Naomi: Hmm…ok.

Dylan: Not bad! Alright, let's go get something to eat.

I decide to get some sushi from Kobayashi's Japanese Cuisine.

Dylan: You know what's funny, Naomi?

Naomi: What?

Dylan: This cuisine was named after an anime that has a bunch of hentai in it.

Naomi: What's Hentai?

Dylan: You don't wanna know.

Naomi: I…I kinda do.

Dylan: It's basically Anime Por-

[WORKER INTERRUPTS HIS SENTENCE]

Worker: Welcome to Kobayashi's Japanese Cuisine! How may I help you today?

Dylan: I'll have one Kobayashi Roll and, Naomi what do you want to eat?

Naomi: Hmm…What about that Hentai Roll?

Wait…she's getting a Hentai Roll? Those are spicy AF!

Dylan: Naomi…are you sure? Those are spicy!

Naomi: I can handle it! Besides, what can possibly go wrong?

[10 MINUTES LATER]

Well, I thought she would love it, but nope! She's on her 5th cup of water now.

While I gobble up the rest of my Kobayashi Roll, I see that Naomi is looking better.

Dylan: You ok now?

Naomi: Yeah…

She comes to hug me, for some reason

Dylan: Umm…

Naomi starts to blush, then me.

Naomi: You're blushing.

Dylan: I…I'm…blushing?

Naomi: [SOFTLY] It's ok to blush.

Dylan: O…Ok…Let's move on.

Naomi: Ok.

She takes her arms away from me and then we walk over to Skrrrtz, a shoe store.

Naomi: Why are we here?

Dylan: The reasons I took you here is 1st, I didn't wanna leave you alone, 2nd, I need to turn you into an average everyday 13-year-old girl, 3rd of all, it's my tradition.

Worker: Need anything?

Dylan: Nope.

Naomi: These are cute!

Dylan: Skechers? Skechers are trash! I recommend you get Vans.

Naomi: Vans?

Dylan: Yeah.

Naomi: I guess I'll try them on.

She tries them on, and then starts walking in them.

Dylan: What do you think?

Naomi: They…they're alright…I guess…

Dylan: Alllllrighty then!

Naomi: You sound like that…that celebrity!

Dylan: Jim Carrey?

Naomi: Yeah, him!

Dylan: I do, hehe.

Naomi starts to giggle. She's cute.

Dylan: Let's get out of here, in style.

I head onto my moped and head back home, thinking about something weird.

I feel like that, maybe me and Naomi are a thing. There's just something about her that makes her cute.

And I have that feeling. That feeling you get when you're near a girl.

I don't know what it is, but it's there.

[15 MINUTES LATER]

We made it home safely.

The first thing I do is jump onto the couch and lay there.

Crying.

Just crying.

Naomi walks over and comes onto the couch.

She's back to herself. Her Half-Human Half-Cat self.

She asks me why I'm crying.

Dylan: I'm lonely.

Naomi: Aw, why?

Dylan: No one cares about me and my problems.

Naomi: Of course people like you, right?

Dylan: Only a few people.

Naomi: Including me!

Dylan: Of course.

I decide to go to my room and sleep.

Naomi: Where will I sleep?

Dylan: Just sleep on the end of my bed.

Naomi: Ok.

Dylan: Good night.

Naomi: Good night.

END OF CHAPTER 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan Krenek Rocks The World

Chapter 4: Saturday.

I wake up, and I notice Naomi isn't on the end of the bed, like she was last night.

Then, I turn to my side, and see here sleeping right beside me!

Very awkward moment.

I decide to get up and while I'm walking to the door, I decide to tuck her in. Just because.

I then see her smile, for some reason.

I then go downstairs to make myself breakfast, and I get a call from Darknys.

I answer it.

Dylan: Hello?

Unknown Voice: Sup.

Dylan: Uh…who are you?

Unknown Voice: The Devil.

Dylan: [SIGHS] Enid is that you?

Unknown Voice: Maybe…

Dylan: Admit it.

Enid: Alright, you got me.

Dylan: How's it going?

Enid: Alright, I guess.

Dylan: Where's Darknys?

Enid: With me.

Dylan: Can I talk to him?

Enid: Can you?

Dylan: [SIGHS AGAIN]

Enid: Just Kidding! Of Course you can!

Darknys comes onto the phone.

Darknys: Hello?

Dylan: What's up my goth?

Darknys: What's Up?

Dylan: Nothin' much. Just thinking about going to the mall.

Darknys: Oh, Cool.

Dylan: Can you meet me there?

Darknys: Sure.

Dylan: Cool! See you then.

Darknys: Alright, Bye.

Dylan: Bye.

As soon as I hang up, I see Naomi, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

Dylan: Oh, Good Morning.

Naomi: Good…Morning.

Dylan: You must still be tired.

Naomi: Yeah, hybrids like me sleep differently. We sleep like our specific animal, insect, or creature.

Dylan: Interesting.

I go to hug her, just because.

Naomi: Why…why are you. Hugging me?

Dylan: Just because.

There's that feeling again. That feeling…where you're very comfortable.

Dylan: Do you want to go to the mall again?

Naomi: If it doesn't involve that spicy sushi roll, then ok.

[1 HOUR LATER]

We then head to the mall, with my headphones pumping.

We see Darknys and Enid, hanging out outside the mall.

Naomi: Is that a devil girl?

Dylan: Apparently, yes.

We walk over to them.

Dylan: Hey, what's up!

Darknys: Ayy, it's Fonzie!

Enid: With…A CAT GIRL?!

Darknys: Wait, what?

Darknys looks over and sees Naomi, confused.

Darknys: Dylan…do…do you work for Elon Musk or something?

Dylan: Elon Musk?

Darknys: YES. Elon Musk.

Dylan: No, actually.

Darknys: Alright, then where'd you find her?

Dylan: In the trash.

Darknys: WHAT?

Dylan: Yep, in the trash.

Darknys then talks to Naomi, asking her questions.

Darknys: Ok, cat girl-

Naomi: It's Naomi.

Darknys: Ok, Naomi, how did ya get In the trash? Hm?

Naomi: Well…I mean…It's a long story-

Darknys: And did you meet a talking spork while you were in it?

Naomi: No…

Dylan: Let's just head inside.

We head inside, and then, we see a butterfly girl.

Naomi: Is that…

Dylan: Yep.

Naomi: [IN SHOCK] A BUTTERFLY HYBRID?

Dylan: Yep!

Naomi: Wow…

Dylan: Yep.

Darknys then heads over to her.

Darknys: Ayy, Mizumi!

Mizumi: Ayy, Darknys! And Enid!

Enid: Hey girl!

Me and Naomi are just looking at them like, "awkward!"

Naomi: Should we go?

Dylan: But…we just got here!

She then gives me the puppy eyes (even though she's not a puppy).

Dylan: C'mon, puppy eyes don't work on this weeb!

She continues for a while.

Dylan: Alright, fine.

I then text Darknys, not to hurt his feelings.

He texts me back and says, "Go get 'em, tiger.", with a winking emoji.

I'm not sure what he means by that, but ok.

[AT HOME]

I head onto the couch and then Naomi crawls up next to me.

Dylan: Ok…

Naomi: I like you.

Dylan: Aw that's sweet.

Naomi: No…I, like-like you. A lot.

Dylan: Stop Joking.

Naomi: I'm serious!

I stopped for a second and thought…what if…what if she really loves me?

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
